Dr Blaise Gauss/History
History Early Years Gauss was born on the island of Water 7. His father was a senior foreman at one of the docks and his mother was worked as a doctor in the less fortunate areas of the city. Because of his parents Gauss grew up in an environment heavly influenced by science and engineering. It became quickly clear that Blaise would suppass his parents. By the time he was 5 years old he was an expert on a number of different scientific subjects. When he was 6 years old his parents were killed in an Aqua Laguna. Due to his lack of relatives and the fact there was no money to rebuild his house meant that he quickly found himself on the street. Gauss however did not let this stop him. He went to all of the various shipwrights around the city begging for a job but was turned away due to his age. Gauss disappeared into the back streets of the city where he was forced to steal to survive. One day while exploring the city he discovered a series of underground chambers. These chambers were once homes in the city but due to the increasingly powerful nature of the Aqua Laguna the people of the city just kept building up which meant there were a number of hidden chambers below the city. Very soon after this these became his new home. After a year on his own he fell in with several other street kids with whom he formed a gang. He very soon discoved that he was not suited to the physical side of the criminal life. However he did have an excellent mind so he quickly fell into the role of the "mastermind". He planned the jobs while the others actually performed the crimes. His new friends not only stole food but they also started to steal raw materials which Gauss then used to improve their lives by building things the gang needed to live like heating systems, plumbing systems, cooking devices and various other machines. The gang became quite infamous around Water 7 but since Gauss was never seen with the gang he had a level of freedom the others did not. He became quite well known around the city as a resident "child genius" helping people with problems ranging from diseases to engineering problems. The shipwrights of city quickly contacted this new prodigy to try and persuade him to work for them. Gauss remembering how they had treated him in the past turned them down to build ships for them but he did agree to design new and improved shipyards and equipment to help them build faster. He gave most of the money he earned from these jobs to various charities keeping just enough to not arouse suspicion. This state of affairs lasted for about ten years but then everything changed. The Marines Cometh When Gauss was 15 a new member joined his little gang. His name was Enrique Goodkind. He was the son of pirate who had been killed by the marines and had nowhere else to go. The gang took him in and he quickly became a key member of their group . However it soon became clear that he was not right for their gang. His increasingly violent tendancies had a massive impact on the other members of the gang who began to see him as their leader more than Blaise. Only one member of the gang stayed loyal to Gauss. His name was Vyse and he was Blaise's second in command. But he was eventually removed from that position after Goodkind started to spread rumors about him both within the gang and throughout the population of Water 7. With the help of Gauss, Vyse was forced to flee Water 7. Gauss stayed behind as he thought he could stop Goodkind from destroying the gang he he created. Gauss was eventually captured however and he was forced to design and build weapons for the gang to use. Goodkind also ordered Gauss to build him a ship so he could become a pirate like his father. This lasted for almost two years. During this time the gang became the most feared group in the whole of Water 7. They killed, robbed and generally terrorised the city. Gauss tried to drag out the building of the ship as much as possible as he thought help would eventually come but after two years he was so close to finishing the ship that he began to give up hope. It was then that Vyse came back. Joining the Marines and reaching the rank of Lieutenant he had managed to persuade his superiors that the gang represented a major threat. His major arguement was that if they ever reached the sea he said they could become a major threat. To this end he lead a large group of Marines into the underground tunnels and it was there he captured Goodkind and the the other members of his former gang including Gauss. They were all placed in prison but Vyse interceding on his friends behalf got Gauss released on the condition that he put his talents to use working for the Marines. Gauss accepted greatfully as he felt he needed to atone for all the bad things Goodkind and his followers had done with his designs. Working for the Marines Gauss was quickly put to work at Marine Headquarters working on various projects which were supposed to improve the way the Marines work. His first success was improving the Den Den Mushi system discovering several new species and upgrading the communication equipment used with the Mushi which helped expand the Marines communication network massively allowing Marines to communicate with each other from anywhere in the world. The higher-ups were pleased with Gauss's work and quickly promoted him to the Head of Marine Research. He was allowed to work on any project he wanted but the thing that interested him the most was the devil fruit. He was fascinated by these strange fruits and how they gave the user their abilities. To this end he asked that any devil fruits found by the Marine be immediately sent to Headquarters so he could study them before they were eaten. This plan was massively successful. He first breakthrough was to realise that the fruits gave off a unique aura which could allow a person to identify the power contained within. He also was the first to theorise about the existance of sea-stone stating that everything in the world has a opposite counterpart and there must be something in the world that would counter devil fruit abilities. He helped expand the Marine's knowledge of this unique fruit so much that they began to be seen not as cursed items but as tools which could help the Marines defeat more pirates. Another project Gauss worked on was the idea that he could create living machines that the Marines could use to perform daily tasks freeing up more time for the Marines to hunt down criminals. However this project was abandoned due to it's expensive nature. Years later Vegapunk would resurrect this idea to create his Pacfistas. Gauss loved his job as was content to spend all his time in his lab just experimenting and tinkering with various machines. However after the death of Gol.D.Roger everything changed. With the increase of pirates around the world the Marines became much more millitant and ordered Gauss to design more powerful weapons such as better cannons and bigger ships. One such project was the development of a new kind of ship, larger, faster and stronger than ever before. The plans were put on hold when one day news of a new devil fruit was delivered to Gauss's lab. It had been found in the wreck of a ship which had sunk off the coast of Alabasta. It had been recovered by a group of pirates who were then been attacked and captured by a patrol of Marines who recovered the fruit. It was then taken to a nearby Marine base where Blaise happened to be working at the time. He was delighted with his new project and quickly got to work studying the fruit. After several days Gauss had a breakthrough. He announced to his superiors that the fruit had something to do with numbers and that it was safe to continue. A ship was dispatched from Marine Headquarters to bring Gauss and the fruit back. Before it could arrive however the base was attacked. It was started by the pirates who originally found the fruit and their allies in order to rescue their comrades who were being held in cells within the base. To begin with the base was shelled constantly for almost half a day. It was partially built into the cliff of a small island and was defended by sheer stone walls but despite the Marines efforts and due to sheer amount of firepower being pounded against the walls the base was eventually breached and the pirates quickly overwhelmed the remaining defenders. Gauss knew he was about to be captured and he also knew he that he couldn't allow the pirates to get their hands on any of his designs or the newly discovered devil fruit. He did the only thing he could and he burned all of his plans and designs. However when it came to burn the devil fruit he found that for some reason it was fireproof. Nothing he did to it would destroy it so with time running out Gauss decided he had to hide or eat it. In the end he hid the fruit in a small crevice he discovered running along side the cliff just outside his window. He just managed to hide it just before the walls came down. Imprisonment and Escape Blaise was almost instantly captured. As a scientist he almost no combat training apart from the little he had picked up during his time on the streets of Water 7. This would not help him against the large number of pirates that now occupied the former Marine base so he turned to only thing he could use to defeat them. He used his mind. Pretending to have been scared into submission by the pirates he was forced to redesign the defences of the island and base so that when the marines made their inevitable return the pirates would be safe from them on the island and be able to fight back. There were no Devil Fruit users among the crews apart from two of the captains and their abilities would not be of use in combat so they would have to rely on the defences and firepower of the base. Gauss quickly put the pirates to work rebuilding the walls they had knocked down and reinforcing them with metal sheets and adding new cannons taken from the two remaining marine ships in the base's harbour. He also had them repair many of the weapons that had been damaged in the attacks. The pirates now had an arsenal of weapons to defend themselves with. While the pirates were distracted with that. Gauss was concentrating on finding a way out of the base. Category:GrandiaKnight Category:Character Subpages